A Tin Heart
by Red Hope
Summary: Cameron and Sarah attempt another mission that costs several lives and leaves Sarah suspicious of Cameron's actions and programming. Sarah decides that Cameron will never understand the value of human life as long as Cameron is a machine. And for once, Sarah's wish comes true when Cameron mysteriously becomes human. Now will Sarah learn the value of machine life? Femslash. S/C Pair
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** The _Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles_ characters and concept belong to James Cameron and Josh Friedman. However, I own the plot and other characters.

**Notices:** This story contains violence and sexual content. Additionally, this story will contain grammatical or other errors. If you're feverish over the errors, feel free to privately message me about what you find otherwise, just enjoy.

**Summary:** Cameron and Sarah attempt another mission that costs several lives and leaves Sarah suspicious of Cameron's actions and programming. Sarah decides that Cameron will never understand the value of human life as long as Cameron is a machine. And for once, Sarah's wish comes true when Cameron mysteriously becomes human. Now will Sarah learn the value of machine life?

**AN:** Old story that's been sitting on my computer for awhile now. I started it for the Epic Proportions Challenge, but I just didn't get it done. I thought I'd post it and see what kind of attention it drew from TSCC readers. I may try to complete it. But I will say you've been warned that it may not get finished. Let me know your thoughts and enjoy!

**Homepage:** www . redhope . net

Started: August 15, 2010

Series: One Shot, #9

* * *

><p><strong>A Tin Heart<strong>

by Red Hope

**Prologue**

"Look out, Sarah!" the former Skynet terminator, Cameron Phillips, hollered across the dark warehouse.

Sarah Connor was running for cover, her heart boomed as loud as her boots, and she ducked as wild bullets were whizzing past her. She returned a few desperate shots at her enemy, but she was out matched and out gunned. She gave a low cry when her next step sent her into a tailspin thanks to the black pool of water. Suddenly her world went into a crazed spin until the black ceiling overhead was briefly visible.

Cameron was marching forward, arms extended, and she systemically fired her Glocks at the targets hidden in the darkness. But she could see their hiding spots thanks to her thermal imaging. Yet she stopped short when she saw Sarah become airborne in front of three hidden men. Cameron couldn't save Sarah Connor from her fall.

There was a sharp smack when Sarah's skull connected with the concrete floor. She groaned heavily, yet her lungs gasped for air after they were forcefully emptied. She found herself removed from her body, and she couldn't make her legs work. Her head loosely rolled to the left, and her swimming vision made out the man sneaking up behind Cameron.

Sarah tried to give a yell to the terminator yet her tongue and lips could not form the word. She was numb and her brain without control over her body. She merely watched in horror as the man raised some bright, metal bar.

Cameron had sensed the human behind her. She knew something was wrong when the others stopped firing on her. She instantly spun on her heels, dropped her right Glock, and raised her hand when she caught the swinging object coming at her head.

The man yelled powerfully and put all his might into the swing after his gloved hands flexed for comfort. Suddenly his metal bar was stopped harshly by the young woman's great strength.

Cameron held tightly to the softly glowing bar, and she cut her murky eyes to the human. She tilted her head when he suddenly grinned at her.

The man hastily lifted his right index finger up and pushed a hidden button. Instantly the metal bar lit up the warehouse, and everybody was forced to shield their eyes, except for Cameron.

Sarah felt her heart fall as her only ally and protector was electrocuted. She tried screaming and tried making her body respond to her feverish commands. But she remained helpless and the water under her head started growing redder.

Slowly Cameron's grip on the metal bar faltered then her knees buckled after a few seconds. Next her left Glock fell from her hand, and she crashed to her knees, which caused an echoed through the building. Finally the powerful terminator collapsed to the floor and became a lifeless ragdoll, her eyes shut.

The warehouse darkened again now that the electricity in the bar was no longer active. The man was amazed and stared at the unmoving machine at his feet. For good measure, he tapped her and there was nothing.

"Quickly, we only have so much time!" a man barked out from his hiding spot. He and many others swarmed both the fallen terminator and fallen human.

Sarah discovered her voice again and yelled, "Cameron!" There were suddenly hands all over her. "No! No!" She was fueled by fear and adrenaline. "Cameron!" She managed a weak kick when somebody grabbed her ankle. "You fucking bastards!"

"Caaameron!" Sarah's rage echoed through the warehouse but there was nobody to care.

"Hurry!" another man snapped. He and five others were working to secure the terminator. They were using something to lock down her arms and feet that looked futuristic. Then one man suddenly revealed a bright, glowing red needle and brought it near the terminator's neck.

"What the fuck are you doing to her?" Sarah snarled. She started struggling against the men, who were dragging her past Cameron. She managed a stronger kick this time and sent one man towards the guy with the needle.

"Damn it," the man with the needle hissed. He shoved his comrade back towards Sarah Connor. "Get her under control, idiot." He turned back to the terminator and brought the needle near her neck. He weakly judged the insertion point then jammed the tip into the terminator's neck. He started pushing the bright liquid through the needle. But three-quarters of the way through, the terminator's neck jerked and made him stop. He stiffened and peered up into black eyes.

Cameron suddenly shot out her left arm across her body and grabbed the man's wrist with the needle. She had no idea what it was, but she didn't like it and threw the man away which caused the needle to fall out from her neck onto the floor. She now had the four humans jumping all over her, and she fought them off easily.

"Get her out of here!" He and his comrades rushed to get Sarah Connor away. But a strong hand on his shoulder quickly tore him off Sarah's ankles, and he went sailing through the warehouse until he smashed into an I-beam.

One of the two remaining men rushed the terminator but was brutally punched in the face. He crumbled to the floor and struggled to keep breathing for life.

The last man standing thought fast and took Sarah Connor into his arm. He adjusted her as a shield against the machine, and he retrieved his gun.

Sarah sensed the barrel pressed into her temple. She dug her nails into the enemy's covered arm. She opened her eyes and gazed at the terminator only a few feet in front of her.

"Come closer, and I'll shoot her brains out." His sweaty hand tightened on the handle.

Cameron stayed calm other than her right hand curling into a fist because a twitch started in her fingers. She lowered her eyes to Sarah and noted the dark blood oozing from her temple. "Release her," she ordered in monotone.

But Sarah could taste the hidden danger in the terminator's voice. Overtime she'd learned the subtle tones in the terminator. This was a very dangerous game, especially for this man.

"I don't think so." The man took a few steps back, but the terminator followed him. "Stay back!" he hotly yelled and pressed the gun harder into Sarah's head. "I'm not fucking with you!"

Sarah began feeling the shake in her body. Yet she forced her mind to focus on the terminator. "Listen to him, Cameron." Her boots began dragging against the concrete as she was hauled further away from her protector. "I can handle myself," she reminded Cameron.

"Shut up," the man snapped at Sarah.

The terminator wanted to tempt another step when the humans were getting further away. But she stayed rooted and watched them like a hawk as they neared the side door.

The man came to the closed door and edged closer to the knob. "Open the fuckin' door," he ordered.

Sarah cringed when the gun dug into her skin. She tried reaching for the knob and found it the most difficult task.

"Hurry!" The man's patience was almost gone. He feared for his life and knew this woman was his only ticket to survival.

Sarah grounded her teeth but finally had the knob in her hand. She started opening it and hissed from the pain it caused her.

Cameron softly shifted but the man's glare was back on her. She went still and waited for her opening.

"You do not move an inch," he ordered, "until a minute after you hear the van pull away." He tightened his arm across Sarah's already fragile chest. "Or she'll be dead."

Again Sarah was dragged away and into a hidden drive to the warehouse's rear entrance. She was greeted by soft rain drops in the late, cool night. She then was forced to open a van door and was promptly tossed into it. She barely managed to breathe much less gaze about the empty interior of the van.

The frantic man hopped into the driver's seat, started the van, and slammed on the gas. He was thankful the van was already pointed down the drive. He sped down the wet drive and aimed straight for the chained gates. Some tension receded from him until a loud boom came from on top of the van. He nearly lost control of the van because of the fright.

Sarah was tossed to the right then left and her already injured body took more damage. She whimpered softly and nearly blacked out again. She knew what'd happened, but she could do little when the man opened fired at the roof of the van.

Repeated shots rang out then the van launched into the gate, which flung over the top of the van. That did nothing to rid of the terminator, who had dug her hands into the roof of the van. She was on the passenger's side and now tore off the passenger's door. She tossed the door away then swiftly swung under and into the van.

The man was shocked to find the terminator in the passenger seat. He feverishly fired his last three shots at her and barely kept control of the van.

Cameron took the shots without a flinch. She then lunged for him and had him by the throat, finally. She glanced once out of the front window and saw they were about to hit a parked tractor trailer in the parking lot in about fifteen seconds. She worked fast and sharply threw the man out of the shut window.

He cried out as he slammed into the pavement and glass showered him before the rain hit him. He was in agony and struggled to breathe.

Cameron got her foot on the brake and applied as much pressure as a strong human. She grabbed the wheel and started spinning it as the trailer grew increasingly larger. Her ears rang with Sarah's scream.

Sarah desperately attempted to hold onto the floor, but it was hopeless as she was tossed like a doll. She felt a protruding nail claw through her left arm as she rolled and then slammed into the side. Her scream didn't stop until the van's screeching wheels went silent.

Cameron was gripping the steering wheel with both hands. She stared directly out the front window and blinked after she processed it'd all gone peaceful. Then the wiper blades' soft scrape across the glass made her refocus, and she looked away from her view of the trailer's side. Cameron put the van in park, twisted in her seat and hastily went to the human.

Sarah didn't bother holding back a few tears because the burning pain in her body was so great. But she was alive, somehow. She opened her eyes and found the terminator's stoic features above her. She never thought she'd be so happy to see a terminator.

"You are seriously injured. Do not move." Cameron was visually inspecting Sarah from head to toe then gently pressed her fingertips into Sarah's neck.

Sarah was breathing hard and closed her eyes. There was no way in Hell she was going to be moving anytime soon. She sensed the last of her strength depleting her. She whispered, "Cameron…"

The terminator looked up to the human's bloody face.

"We have to finish… it." Sarah wanted to go home and forget this night. She wanted to see her son. But they were here for an important reason.

"I will take care of it," Cameron promised. She started reaching for the human.

Sarah weakly grabbed the terminator's wrist. "I can't…" She rolled her head away from Cameron's beautiful yet dirtied features. "I can't..." She lost her words as the pain set in deeper.

"It is okay, Sarah," Cameron whispered.

Sarah swore the terminator's voice was so sweet, and it called to her. She followed it, away from her body. She gave into the dark world that pulled at her.

Cameron observed how the human went unconscious most likely from the excessive pain. She studied how Sarah Connor laid resting and most likely finding a waiting nightmare. Again, she scanned all the obvious injuries, and she suspected many more under the clothes. Cameron's usual blank expression now broke under a vague sneer that she must have learned from a human.

Cameron didn't dare move Sarah. She instead quickly turned on her boots, rose up into a hunch, and kicked out the driver's door. She jumped out and pinpointed the man's fallen position. She walked with purpose towards him and her hand went to the back of her jeans' waistband. She revealed her third, loaded Glock and went for him.

The man saw the young woman coming for him. He crawled away a few feet and even screamed until the shadow fell over him. He rolled his head back and gazed up at the terminator, who regarded him with minor interest.

Cameron pointed her Glock at him and tilted her head. She had cold eyes and the only sign of emotion was the faint twitch in her left hand. She saw he was about to say something, and she gave him no chance. She pulled the trigger.

The man went slump against the pavement. Some of his brain matter was sprayed over the pavement. He distantly stared across the parking lot as life faded away from his body.

Cameron turned around and marched back to the van. She sheathed her gun back into its home then climbed into the running van. Once settled in the driver's seat, she realized that the upper half of the steering wheel was bent forward thanks to Cameron's earlier actions. She disregarded it and stole a glance at the unconscious human then put the van in reverse. She promised Sarah she'd complete their mission. She also planned to kill all those unconscious men in the warehouse that would be squealing like pigs for their life later.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer & Notices:** See the Prologue.

Started: August 15, 2010

Series: One Shot, #9

* * *

><p><strong>A Tin Heart <strong>

by Red Hope

**Chapter 1**

Sarah remembered coming in and out of her agonizing state until finally she could bare it enough. She put a lot of effort into sitting up in her bed, and it felt like an accomplishment. She first glanced at the clock, which told her it was quarter after two o'clock in the morning. She assessed her body and sensed it was decent enough for her to get up. But it was a slow process as she put her bare feet on the floor. Then it was every bit of thirty seconds or so that it took her to stand up with clenched teeth.

All her efforts were nearly in vain because an intruder in her bedroom almost sent her falling backwards into the bed. She gripped the nightstand for support and wasn't surprised to find the terminator in her room.

"You should not be up," Cameron dryly warned. She approached the human and came up short from grabbing Sarah.

The human waved off the terminator with her freehand. "I'm alright…enough."

The terminator was displeased, and it vaguely showed on her face. "You must rest."

"I think I've been resting for a few days now."

"Five days to be precise," Cameron reported. She shifted closer and added, "But you need more."

Sarah ignored the terminator's rare display of mothering. She set that odd thought aside and straightened up better. "I'm fine."

Cameron gave a faint but distinct sigh. It was obvious she resolved to let the stubborn human have her way.

Sarah placed her hand on her stomach. "And I need to use the bathroom." She saw how Cameron was about to help her get there. She brushed off the terminator by taking a step away. "Alone," she amusingly reminded.

Cameron decided an argument wasn't worth it. She instead stayed at Sarah's side because she figured the trip to the bathroom would wear out the human.

Sarah wouldn't admit how hard the journey was, and she was grudgingly grateful that Cameron stayed with her.

"How do you feel?" the terminator tempted.

"Like I was hit by a Mack truck," Sarah sarcastically remarked.

The terminator tilted her head. "I believe we were the ones that almost hit a Mack truck." She caught Sarah's faint grin.

Sarah made it out of the bedroom door and started down the hallway. "I remember." She paused after a few steps and spotted John's shut door.

Cameron followed Sarah's gaze and looked back at Sarah. "He has been extremely worried."

Sarah wanted to shrug, but she knew it'd probably send her on the floor. She continued her slow trek to the open bathroom. "He knows I always bounce back."

The terminator seriously considered this and wondered if it was a joke or not. She then concluded, "One day you will lose your bounce."

Sarah stopped by the bathroom and leaned into the frame. "Not anytime soon, girlie." She was surprised to see a faint frown rise on Cameron's full lips. She thought she imagined it because it was gone a second later.

The terminator said nothing back and slipped into the dark bathroom. She flicked the light on then checked that the toilet seat was down. John had a tendency to leave it up and that always irritated Sarah. Plus it was just extra work for Sarah in her state.

Sarah pushed off the doorframe and entered the bathroom. She managed a weak smile of appreciation for the terminator's help. She waited until the door shut then she turned her stare on the waiting throne. She seriously wondered how difficult this would be.

Cameron moved away from the bathroom after she closed the door. She didn't stray far because she was unsure about Sarah's less than steady body. She found it hard not to listen to Sarah's movements and sounds, but she didn't want anything happening to the human that could be prevented despite how funny humans were about privacy.

Sarah was so thankful when she was able to flush the toilet. She felt faintly normal now that she'd done a typical, human activity. But after she adjusted her pajama pants, she realized how her mouth seemed like a horse stable that hadn't been mucked in a month. She had a heavy frown and slowly made her way to the sink.

Sarah took awhile to brush her teeth, a few times. And she also washed her face, which felt so grand. She straightened up after returning the towel to its home. She focused on her image in the mirror and was dazzled by the bruising and new scars. She suspected they'd all fade away at some point or another. But she raised an eyebrow after some staring and swore that two lacerations looked like a capital "M" on her cheek.

"Cute," Sarah muttered. "Real cute." She huffed because the "M" made her think of the Mack truck again. She made her way to the door, which promptly opened and there stood her protector. "You didn't get far." For the first time, she took in Cameron's striped pajama bottoms and black tank top.

Cameron ignored the remark and instead turned off the light for Sarah. She moved aside as Sarah slowly made her way back to the bedroom.

Sarah sensed new beads of sweat on her brow. She could tell her body was heating up and making her woozy. She didn't want to give up on such a simple task, but it was swiftly taken from her as her legs gave out. But she never made it to the floor. She found small arms snaked around her waist from behind.

The terminator made some adjustments and effortlessly lifted the larger body up. She cradled Sarah in her arms.

Sarah peered up at the terminator and couldn't believe this was happening to her. She never wanted nor needed anybody's help, especially from a terminator. But she could do nothing about it because tonight she did need it whether she liked it or not. She accepted her fate and just lowered her head against the terminator's shoulder.

Cameron was surprised by Sarah's lack of argument, but she was grateful for it too. She silently walked back to Sarah's dark bedroom. She briefly had flashbacks in her HUD of when she carried Sarah like this nights ago but Sarah had been unconscious, limp, and bloody then.

Finally at the bedside, Sarah crawled into bed and fiddled with the bed sheets. "I could have made it," she managed after gaining some strength back. She had to get some kind of argument for good measure.

Cameron caught the amused human's features. She assessed it was a joke and not a jab. She quickly shot back, "Prove it to me tomorrow." She straightened up. "There is water on your nightstand and also pain killers if you require any."

"Always thinkin' ahead huh, girle?" Sarah thought about the pills, but she decided it'd take too much work to get them. She wanted to sleep again and was already fading away.

Cameron took a step back in the dark room. She observed how the human was slipping into her dreams. She turned on her bare feet then silently left the room. She made sure to close the door except for a crack so John would know it meant his mother was okay now, and he could see her.

The terminator went back downstairs and reclaimed her seat on the sofa. She had the television's volume down so it wouldn't disturb anybody and so she could listen for danger. She flicked through a few stations but gave up because it didn't really matter. Cameron instead recalled her memory from the night at the warehouse. She replayed picking up and carrying Sarah Connor from the van.

Even from the video recall, Cameron experienced an odd sensation that'd developed in her entire endoskeleton. She'd looked down at the unconscious human's battered body and the walk to the waiting Cherokee. There was a deep process that'd developed in Cameron when she thought of what could have happened to Sarah that night. It was a powerful development that Cameron didn't want to risk it being recalled again.

The rest of the night remained quiet as the humans slept and Cameron kept watch over them. Just after dawn, Sarah woke up and carefully made her way downstairs with some effort. She found the terminator coming out of the kitchen.

Cameron had heard Sarah's movements earlier and put the coffee on for her. She met the human in the living room and inquired, "Would you like breakfast?"

Sarah stilled near the terminator. Her brow creased deeply. "You cook?"

"I am programmed to carry out many human functions." Cameron tilted her head. "Yes, I can cook."

Sarah was dumbstruck but managed, "Sure." She followed the terminator into the kitchen and absorbed the distinct scent of fresh brewing coffee. It was a true relief.

"Sit." Cameron pulled out a chair. She went to the fridge. "Eggs, toast, and bacon?"

Sarah gently sat down and let out a breath after making it. "Sounds… good." She wasn't sure what else to say.

The terminator was getting a pan. "How do you like your eggs?"

Sarah rubbed her brow at the oddity of the moment. "Uh… sun side up would be great."

Cameron nodded at the request and started making breakfast for the human.

Sarah slowly leaned back in the chair. She idly watched the terminator work the kitchen, stove, toaster, and later the coffee machine. She found it surreal at how easily the terminator functioned in the kitchen like she did it every day.

Cameron brought over the hot breakfast then went back for the black coffee. She poured a full cup and brought it to Sarah along with a fork, knife, and napkin.

Sarah stared oddly at her plate and peered up at the staring terminator on the other side of the table.

Cameron sat ramrod straight in the seat, her hands in her lap. "Does it not look good?"

"No," Sarah answered in a mystified tone. She caught the faint disappointment in Cameron's honey brown eyes. She caught up to herself and realized how it sounded to Cameron. "I meant, no it looks great."

Cameron seemed faintly relieved before her expression stilled like normal.

Sarah shook her head once and picked up her fork. "If all this time you could cook then why haven't you?"

Cameron regarded the healing human and answered, "I was not asked."

Sarah paused from putting the fork full of egg into her mouth. She nodded. "Touché… touché, girlie." She started eating more once the flavor hit her. She was amazed by how excellent everything was, and she didn't slow down until she only had her toast and coffee left.

Cameron had watched a little then turned her head away. She blankly stared out the kitchen window over the sink.

Sarah curiously studied the terminator's profile. "I didn't ask you," she commented then bit into her toast.

Cameron blinked then rotated her head back to Sarah.

Sarah pointed her half eaten toast slice at the terminator. "I didn't ask you to make me breakfast." She grinned at her. "You offered it."

The terminator was silent for a beat then nodded. "I offered, yes." She turned her head away again.

Sarah slightly narrowed her eyes at the terminator's more than robotic mannerism. She knew that Cameron had developed better social skills than this and started using them around the house. She decided to let it go, for now. "So did you finish it up?" She bowed her head and picked up the last slice of toast.

"Yes." Cameron didn't look at Sarah this time.

Sarah nodded and finished off the last piece. She leaned back and sipped on her remaining coffee. "I'm sure it hit the news."

"Yes it did." The terminator took the empty plate and got up. "There are no leads or suspects." She started cleaning all the dirty dishes. "We are safe."

Sarah wrapped her hands around the warm mug. "It's never safe." She caught how Cameron paused in her duty but said nothing and kept cleaning the dishes. She wanted to ask more about the night at the warehouse because she wanted exact details. Yet her alone time with Cameron ended when John hurried into the kitchen with a worried but happy look.

Cameron glanced over her shoulder when mother and son embraced. She then lifted her gaze slightly higher once Derek Reese entered the kitchen a second later. She turned her back on the humans again and continued her mindless task.

"Damn… who made breakfast?" John asked after her flopped into Cameron's earlier seat.

Derek was relieved to see Sarah up and moving, but hadn't said much of anything. He just leaned against the doorway and watched the exchange.

"It smells really good," John added. He grinned at his mother. "You get banged up and come back with better cooking skills, Mom?"

Sarah huffed and teased, "You wish." She then nodded at the silent terminator. "Cameron made it."

John went a little slack jaw and turned his head to Cameron. "You can cook, Cameron?"

Derek folded his arms and grunted at the new development from the terminator.

"Yes." Cameron put the dripping, clean pan into the drier rack. She was finished washing and dried her hands on the nearby tea towel. She faced the three humans and approached them.

"Can you make me somethin'?" John pleaded. He gave a boyish smile that hopefully would win the terminator.

Cameron paused in front of the three humans. She focused her attention on John Connor. "No." She left it at that and slipped out of the kitchen after trading a look with Derek Reese.

John let out a breath and glowered at Cameron's empty space. "Damn. Is she cranky this morning?"

Derek huffed and chided, "Come on… she's a machine."

"A cranky machine," John muttered.

Sarah was curious about Cameron's abrasive attitude. It was typical for Cameron to do whatever told after a few arguments instead of actually considering her options and picking one. But lately, the terminator was exhibiting more and more of her ability to exercise her will.

"I'll make us something, John." Derek entered the kitchen and headed to the fridge.

"Thanks." John was glad somebody cared to feed him.

Sarah kept quiet and merely drank the last of her coffee that Cameron had made her. She thought about Cameron's weird behavior and decided it most likely had to do with the warehouse. Before then, Cameron was her frustrating, terminator self until now. She'd have a talk with the terminator shortly.

Cameron retreated to the shed outside from the brick house. She didn't even consider the morning song birds or the eastern sun painting the sky. She had a set purpose to go to the shed that'd become somewhat of a haven from the complicated humans in the house. Rarely did anybody, except John, follow her in here. It was only once in a blue moon that Sarah entered the shed and this morning happened to be one of them.

Cameron set aside some tools from her tinkering. She was always building or modifying small electronics for their benefit on missions. She straightened up and faced the open door when Sarah Connor filled it.

Sarah had finished her coffee fairly quickly. After she'd rid of the mug, she'd followed Cameron's cold trail to the shed. She eyed the terminator's work on the bench but withheld her comments. She instead took a few steps closer.

"Are you… operating right?" Sarah wasn't quite sure how to ask it.

Cameron rested her right hand on the bench. "I am functioning properly." She knew Sarah was edgy ever since she went bad from the Jeep explosion.

Sarah briefly bit her lower lip then casually mentioned, "You're not acting… like you." She felt silly for how she was trying to explain her inkling.

"Like me…?" Cameron followed it by a head tilt.

"Don't play dumb with me," Sarah fussed. She went another step closer and folded her arms. "You may be a machine, but you have better social skills than a lawn mower."

"I am an organic-"

"Cameron," Sarah cut off. The warning was clear on her face. She attempted another approach and dropped her arms. "What's up?" She hoped her calmer tone would bring Cameron out of her mechanical shell.

Cameron kept her eye contact but was silent for a moment. Then something faint surfaced in her eyes. "These last days have been… taxing."

Sarah leaned her hip against the wood bench. She bowed her head as she absorbed what Cameron was telling her. She barely hid the shiver that rippled down her back at the thought of a terminator feeling stressed out. She peered up with hooded eyes.

"What's been taxing?"

"Many things." Cameron glanced, quickly at the house then focused on Sarah again. "You were seriously injured. John has been extremely worried." She then looked back at the house through the small glass window. "Derek Reese came as soon as John called him and has been here since."

Sarah started getting a handle on what may be going on with the terminator. Although it concerned her that such things bothered a machine at all. She breathed deeply then remarked, "I can understand Derek… he's not the most cuddly around terminators."

"I ignore him," Cameron argued. "However, he has been hovering over me these last days while I cared for you."

"Half expecting you to harm me."

"And waiting for me to kill you," the terminator added. Despite her passive tone there were undercurrents of frustration.

Sarah huffed then briefly broke eye contact. "Well, hopefully everybody will mellow out now that I'm fine." She looked at Cameron again. "What happened at the warehouse?"

"I completed our mission," Cameron firmed.

Sarah was pleased, but she checked, "What about those men?" She noticed Cameron's millisecond break in eye contact, which was rare.

"They were terminated."

Sarah straightened up from the bench. Her heart jumped into her throat at such news. She dropped her arms and fisted her hands. "There was no reason to kill them, Cameron." She was mad and growing furious at the news. There was darkness filling her usually bright green eyes. "Why the Hell did you kill them?"

Cameron just stared at Sarah and didn't bother defending her reasoning. She could only prepare for Sarah Connor's pending explosion.

"They weren't a risk," Sarah started yelling. She was leaning into the terminator's space. "They didn't know who we were, what we were doing… nothing." She had a taut expression and curled lips. "They were in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

Cameron stayed still and silent. Nothing was revealed on her face or in her eyes. She was like a porcelain doll.

Sarah gave a low growl and without thinking, she shoved the terminator with no luck. She couldn't believe that ten men were now dead thanks to Cameron. She wanted to hit the terminator for it or punish Cameron somehow, but it wouldn't matter to a machine.

Cameron expected a slap or a punch. She never calculated Sarah walking away from her towards the open shed door.

Sarah was shaking her head, feverishly. She stopped and half turned in the doorway. She was doing her best to contain her anger but her bitter expression fell on the terminator. "You will never understand the value of life… not when you're a lifeless machine." She held the terminator's stare. "I thought maybe you could, but you can't do it." She frustratingly huffed and turned her back on the terminator. "I wish you were human so you can understand." She walked away without seeing Cameron's lost features.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer & Notices:** See the Prologue.

**AN:** Thank you all for the feedback on the Prologue and Chapter 1. I thought I'd post the next chapter so y'all can have a better feel for the direction. I believe I have another chapter complete then I'll have to pick it up from there. I'll try to reply to feedback (both anonymous and signed in) after that point. Thank you again for the support!

Started: August 15, 2010

Series: One Shot, #9

* * *

><p><strong>A Tin Heart <strong>

by Red Hope

**Chapter 2**

Cameron left the bathroom after getting her shower. She slipped into her bedroom and continued drying off her still slightly damp body. As she did so, she listened for any of the humans in the house, but it was fairly quiet, oddly. She didn't analyze it further and quickly got dressed for school today. She and John would be going back today now that Sarah was up and moving again.

The terminator was knelt down in front of her shut door. She was finishing up by lacing her boots and knotting them with careful perfection. After she tied her last boot, she paused at an odd sensation in her lower abdomen that she'd never experienced. Her brow creased gently, and she stood up with her hand going to her stomach.

Cameron ignored it and left the bedroom after she grabbed her book bag. On her way down the steps, she truly noticed the weight to her book bag that hadn't been there earlier. She didn't have time to consider this anymore as she entered the kitchen, which smelled of pancakes.

"Mornin', Cameron," John greeted before he shoved a mouthful between his lips.

"Good morning," Cameron formally replied. She then looked up and regarded Sarah's backside. Every since their argument yesterday, Cameron had noticed that Sarah held little regard for Cameron. It'd come to truly bother Cameron because it was out of the ordinary for Sarah. They often battled with each other, especially after such an event as the one from the warehouse. But this time, it wasn't the case, and it seemed as if Sarah just didn't care. Sarah didn't care to argue with Cameron because perhaps Sarah accepted there was no hope for Cameron to ever understand. Through the night, Cameron started to feel an odd sensation rise in her ever since she concluded that Sarah Connor gave up on her.

Sarah picked up her coffee and sipped on it before setting the mug back down. She continued making two more pancakes, for herself. She sensed the terminator's presence yet didn't acknowledge her. She did though listen to Cameron's movements to the vacant seat across from John.

John could nearly taste the tension in his pancakes that was between the women. He decided to keep his head down and pretend it just wasn't there. It wasn't his business what went on between the pair. He also figured it'd blow over after a day or two, like normal. Even he'd grown use to the roller coaster relationship between his mother and his protector.

Sarah arrived at the table after a minute with her full plate. She sat down and began eating her pancakes while she finished up her coffee in between.

"You'll be okay today, Mom without us?"

Sarah focused on her son. "I'll be fine." She then recalled John's uncle. "Derek will be here anyway."

John just nodded a few times. Slowly, his attention trailed over to the silent terminator, who seemed almost on another planet. He noted the very peculiar look on Cameron's face that he'd never seen before since meeting her.

"What's up with you?" John emphasized his question by jutting his chin at her.

Cameron's eyes instantly cut from Sarah's half eaten pancakes to John. "I'm… not sure." She now placed her right hand back on her stomach.

Sarah finally looked at Cameron and more because the terminator's answer worried her. She didn't like uncertainty when it came to a terminator. After careful study, she could tell something was off about the terminator. She noted the position of Cameron's right hand.

"Something wrong with your stomach or hand?"

Cameron took notice of her questioned body parts after Sarah spoke. She curled her right hand up and realized how good it actually felt compared to lately. There was no background tightness or twitch to it. It was perfectly responsive. But that wasn't her earlier concern, and she looked at her stomach.

John had inquisitive features as he watched Cameron.

Cameron raised her head and looked first at Sarah. "I believe I am… hungry."

John dropped his fork onto the empty plate, which sharply grabbed everybody's attention. "You can't be hungry, Cameron." He scooped up his almost empty glass of orange juice.

However, Sarah wasn't as convinced and set her fork down on her plate. She hesitated a beat then pushed her half eaten pancakes to Cameron. "I can't finish mine." She waited to see what happened next.

The terminator stared at the syrupy pancakes that glistened back at her. She sensed the odd sensation in her stomach growing stronger, and it forced her to take the fork.

Sarah said nothing and picked up her coffee mug. She hid some of her lower features behind the mug as she slowly drank the coffee.

John had seen Cameron eat before, but it was always just a small, tiny portion like a chip, apple, or a few bites from a sandwich. Usually it was a struggle too for Cameron to eat, but this time he was amazed at how easily she consumed the remaining pancakes.

Sarah set her mug down and tapped her fingertips a few times. She observed the terminator eating the last of her pancakes. She decided it was safer not to say anything in front of Cameron. She'd have a private word with John before they left for school.

Cameron was relieved once her stomach's annoyance stopped because of the food. She now found herself thirsty so she stood up, took the plate, disposed of it, and got a glass too.

John was bewildered but watched his protector half fill a glass with orange juice. He slowly brought his wide eyes to his mother.

Sarah didn't have to look behind herself to know what the terminator was doing right now. She instead swallowed the last of her coffee and set the mug down. She licked her lips just after she heard the glass's clank into the sank.

"Cameron," Sarah started, "I have to talk to John for a minute. Why don't you start the Jeep?"

Cameron came over, grabbed her pack, and headed out of the kitchen. "Not a problem, Miss Connor." She disappeared out of the kitchen.

Sarah blinked once then twice after hearing how the terminator addressed her. Never once had she heard Cameron formally address her, and it made her shiver. But what was worse still was that there was no monotone or hollowness to Cameron's voice. There was life to it, and Sarah froze at that realization.

"Something is seriously wrong with Cameron," John murmured despite he hadn't heard Cameron leave from the front door. He kept his voice down in hopes he wouldn't be overheard. He then focused on his mom, who had a ghostly look about her. "Mom?" He touched her arm.

Sarah blinked and came out of her thoughts. She heard the front door open and shut so she knew Cameron was gone. "Did she suffer any damage at the warehouse that you know about?"

"No… nothing." John shrugged and racked his memory. "I mean she came home with the usual bullet wounds. But she seemed fine otherwise."

Sarah flexed her jaw a few times and thought about what she knew already. "She killed several men at the warehouse. There was no reason to kill them."

John had knitted eyebrows and shook his head once. "You mean there was no logical reason for her to kill them?"

Sarah nodded after a second. She focused back on John. "She didn't give me any reason."

"How about the fact they tried to kill you?" John argued. He gave a faint smirk. "I think that's a pretty good reason."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. "That's ridiculous, John. I have argued with her up and down why that's no reason."

"She would do that for me." John shrugged and added, "Why wouldn't she for you?" He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "She's my protector. And she's your partner in crime."

Sarah huffed at John's smartass humor. She became more serious though.

John saw his mother's internal shift so he went back to the original concern. "Look…" He dropped his arms. "I'll keep an eye on her today. I'll do some covert talking to find out if anything is up with her programming."

Sarah started shaking her head at the idea. She didn't like it if Cameron went bad, again. "She could-"

"Mom," John cut off, "I'll be fine." He reached over again and squeezed her arm. "I can handle this… just trust me."

"I do." Sarah paused then whispered, "I just don't trust her."

"I'll call if there's a problem."

Sarah grumbled and seriously struggled with letting her son be in charge of it or not. She gave into his wishes but hotly urged, "You call me right away." She pointed a finger at him. "Got me?"

"Gotcha." John popped out of his seat, kissed his mom's temple, and scooped up his backpack. "I'll see you after school. Have a good day." He was gone from the kitchen before his mother could say a word.

Sarah sighed and whispered, "You too."

John rushed through the house then out of the front door. He heard the Jeep running on the other side so he beelined to the passenger door. He popped into the SUV and tossed his pack into the backseat area. He yanked the seatbelt down as Cameron drove down the lane.

"She is concern I am going bad," Cameron stated coolly.

John inwardly sighed at the terminator's statement. He grabbed for the radio and started channel flipping but didn't ignore Cameron's earlier comment. "You are acting a little weird."

"Nothing is… weird," the terminator argued. Yet there was a weirdness laced in her voice that left both her and John skeptic.

John lifted his right brow some much like how mother would have done. "You didn't damage your chip again, did ya?"

"No." Cameron had both hands on the wheel, and she flexed her grip. Why did being scrutinize actually cause her body to be tense? She was accustom to the humans treating her this way. "I have not been compromised."

John nibbled on his lower lip then looked out the side window. "You're still acting weird."

The terminator didn't respond this time. She couldn't find a solid argument against John and Sarah's concerns. She also didn't want to explain how she suddenly felt more in touch with her organic systems now than in the past year.

John was thinking about earlier at the table. He couldn't figure out what was up with Cameron, but he knew at some point it would come to light. He just prayed it wouldn't be costly. Until then, he'd keep probing the terminator for clues.

Cameron kept her attention on her driving. She was processing some thoughts, although she sensed how slow her mind seemed today. She couldn't really decide why this ways along with several other anomalies in her system. Rather early in the morning, Cameron's head-up display had lost all its sensors, gauges, and feeds. Cameron couldn't discern why the HUD went into hide mode other than her infiltration mode was fully active. Hopefully John and Sarah's worries were nothing more than that and not fact.

Finally at school, John jumped out of the car after he grabbed his pack. He was walking fast through the parking lot towards the front doors. Right beside him was his programmed protector.

"Just try not to act like a freak at school," he reminded his protector.

Cameron gave John a fast glance but promised, "I won't." She walked faster and actually felt a soft burn to her calves. She and John came to the crosswalk that went to the main doors. She started across the lane without noticing traffic.

John, however, saw the pickup truck tearing down the lane and had stopped until he realized Cameron was still going ahead. "Cameron!" he shouted. Unsure what else to do, he chased after his protector.

The terminator jerked her head towards the truck after she stopped in the middle. The truck's squealing tires and brakes filled her ears. For once, her organic systems' were charged to life by a fight or flight reaction. The wild beat of her heart caused her to stumble out of the way.

John also jumped aside in time as the truck jerked to a hard stop a few feet over the crosswalk. His face went from fear to anger at what'd nearly happened.

"Watch it, dickweeds!" the driver hollered. He was a senior at the high school. He floored the gas pedal.

John glared at the stinky truck then quickly turned on Cameron. "What is wrong with you?" he snapped. He then leaned in and hotly whispered, "Where is your chip today, huh?" He shook his head then walked off while adjusting his pack.

Cameron looked over her shoulder at him. She had her hands clenched earlier and only now loosened them. She actually noticed an ache to her palms so she looked down and discovered droplets of crimson blood beading in her palm from her nails.

After a heavy sigh, the terminator shrugged it off despite her heart was only just slowing down. She hurried to the main doors and entered the busy school. She didn't bother looking for John because she had a different class than him this morning. She went directly to pre-calculus class, which thoroughly bored her. She much more preferred the American History class and the English class that were in the afternoon.

By the midmorning, Cameron was part of the way through her biology class, but she was becoming rather bored with this class too. She decided a break was necessary so she quietly left to go to the bathroom. Normally she didn't feel fidgety in class, yet today felt like a worse challenge than protecting both Sarah and John at the same time.

The terminator entered the empty bathroom and went to the sink first. She started observing her reflection in the mirror. She found it different to see herself in the mirror without her HUD's scans and data feeds. Cameron decided all her makeup was perfect, and she was about to turn on the water until another girl entered too.

The girl was about Cameron's age, but she dressed nothing like Cameron. She was rather nerdy in her attire and had no makeup on other than black eyeliner. She gave a shy smile to Cameron then went into a stall.

The terminator considered the girl's freckled appearance and wondered how other humans looked upon such complexion. She didn't come to a conclusion and turned on the water. She idly washed her hands until two other girls came into the bathroom. She glanced at them through the mirror.

The nerdy girl, who wore an Iron Man teeshirt, came out of the stall just after the two older girls came in.

"Freak," the blond girl said to the nerdy sophomore.

The sophomore tried edging past the two seniors, but she was shoved aside.

Cameron had seen it from her view in the mirror. She now faced the group with a curious expression. "What makes her a freak?" She was truly interested.

One senior faced Cameron and crossed her arms. "And what are you?" She looked Cameron up and down.

The sophomore had backed away but couldn't get to the bathroom door since the seniors blocked it off. She looked over at Cameron, who was next to them.

"I'd say a freshman with a big nose, Kelly," the other senior pointed out.

Kelly kept her arms crossed and her perturbed features on Cameron. "You should know… you're a freak too." Her words fell on Cameron.

The terminator glanced at the sophomore then turned her head back to Kelly. "I look nothing like her." She canted her head. "How am I a freak?"

Kelly's cheeks grew a little rosy, and she looked at her friend.

The other senior held up her hands at Kelly. "Loser, Kel." She grinned at Kelly.

Kelly narrowed her eyes at Cameron then stepped up to her. "Look you little hoe, shut your fucking smartass mouth and crawl back down your hole."

Cameron curiously studied the taller girl. She then remarked, "I am not loose in the booty…dickweed." She recalled what the guy had called her and John this morning.

Kelly went slack jaw. "You bitch." She then suddenly shoved Cameron against the sink.

The terminator hit it hard and the sharpness shot up her back. She blinked several times out of surprise from how bad it felt. But she had no time for recovery because a brutal hit went to her right cheek and sent her onto the floor.

"Go, Kel!" the other senior cheered.

The sophomore backed up when Kelly began repeatedly kicking Cameron in the stomach, side, and head.

"You're the fucking dickweed, bitch!" Kelly gave another kick at the freshman's stomach and enjoyed her painful whimper. She prepared for another kick but this time Cameron grabbed her ankle and jerked her with just enough effort. Kelly fell on her ass.

The other senior stepped away, closer to the exit, but she kept watching her friend wrestle with the freshman.

Cameron landed a weak punch to Kelly's face. And it was her mistake because it sent Kelly into a frenzy.

Kelly began pummeling Cameron with punch after punch to her face until her fists were bloody. Then she grabbed a handful of Cameron's hair. She prepared to slam Cameron's head against the tile floor.

"Leave her alone!" the sophomore hollered. Despite her fear, she shoved Kelly off Cameron. "Leave her alone!"

Kelly got up but her friend grabbed her from behind.

"She's got the message, Kel," the friend insisted. She pulled Kelly back a few inches. "Let's get out of here." She dragged Kelly to her feet. She knew a teacher would be in here any minute if the sophomore kept screaming like that. She and Kelly bolted out of the bathroom.

"Oh my god," the girl whispered. She was knelt in front of Cameron and gently touched her face to push away some of the bloody hair. She was amazed when fuzzy brown eyes looked up at her. "Shit," she hissed when the blood wouldn't stop. "I'll get the nurse." She got up and started scrambling to the door.

Cameron shut her eyes and tried getting up, but she was weak from the beating. She couldn't control the whimpers that filtered between her lips. She rolled onto her back just to get her face out of the pool of blood. She painful reached into her cell pocket and barely managed her cell phone out. She held down the number three on her keypad until her phone dialed John's number.

There were several rings, and Cameron was almost sure John wouldn't answer her. Then his voice softly answered just before the voicemail would have picked up.

Cameron listened to the secret code John input. She struggled to hit the buttons but managed it after a few seconds. Her blood stains were left on the buttons.

"Cameron," John hotly whispered, "what the Hell are you calling me for? I'm in class." He didn't get any immediate response.

"Joh…"

John went still at the pain and emotion in Cameron's voice. "Cameron?" Panic quickly set in with him. "What's wrong?"

"I need…" Cameron felt like her fingers were going numb on her. She attempted holding her grip better, but she wasn't sure if she had done it. "Help me…" She blinked a few times.

John was beside the closed classroom door. He straightened up from his hunched position and started moving right away. "Oh god. Where the Hell are you?" His mind was moving in every direction on what'd happened to his protector. He listened to Cameron's response and raced across the building to the girls' bathroom.

Cameron gave up her phone, which fell onto the tile. She then made out John's boot steps, and he was finally there with his hands all over her.

"Holy shit," John gasped in fear. "What happened?" He touched Cameron's face and was relieved when brown eyes opened up. "Cameron?" He was truly confused what'd happened and how Cameron could be lying on the floor in a pool of blood that he presumed was hers.

"A girl went to get… nurse," Cameron murmured, "We have… go."

"Cameron," John weakly whispered, and fear laced his voice. But he was surprised when Cameron was trying to get up and with little success. He scrambled and helped her get up despite he expected it to be impossible. He quickly found it was rather easy to lift her up. He didn't have time to think about it and instead got his arm around her waist.

Cameron barely managed her cell phone before they stood up. She struggled out of the bathroom with John and much of her weight was on him.

John moved them as fast as possible. He prayed they'd make it out of the halls before anybody saw them. He had no idea what he'd say if they were seen. He wanted to get Cameron to the Jeep and back home to his mom. John then saw a short hall to a side exit and decided he just didn't care if they were seen outside.

Cameron swallowed down a mouthful of blood. She allowed John to lead her because her vision was somewhat blurry. She could only cling to him for support and even safety. Suddenly it became bright after John slammed into a door. She smelled the fresh air and knew they'd be in the Jeep within minutes.

John made it past a few onlooker students, who gaped at them. But he rushed past without a care for them. All his worry was on Cameron, what'd happened, and what this would mean later. He saw the Jeep in sight, which gave him some relief.

"Key? Where's the key?" John leaned against the Jeep and felt around Cameron's pockets. He found it in her right one and wiggled it out, which caused blood to get over his hand. He clicked the unlock key, opened the passenger door, and carefully helped Cameron get into the seat.

The terminator slumped into the chair and didn't bother with the seatbelt.

John loaded into the Jeep, revved the engine, and backed it up frantically. He didn't want to race out of the parking lot like a maniac, in fear it'd alert more people. But once he was on the main road, he was able to speed a little.

"What happened, Cameron?" John demanded in a half yell. He was scared and confused by what'd happened to the terminator.

Cameron briefly peered up at her future leader, but she dropped her bloody cheek against the seat. Her eyes shut, and she seemed to fall unconscious.

"Shit," John hissed. He yanked out his cell phone again and hastily called his mother. After he entered the code, he frantically hollered, "Mom, mom something is seriously wrong with Cameron."

"What?" Sarah was on her son's laptop in the living room. She jumped from the seat and immediately raced up stairs where her loaded guns were waiting for her. "Get away from-"

"No, Mom," John snapped. "She hasn't gone bad… at least I don't think so." He was talking faster than the car was moving. "She's all bloody and beaten somehow. I found her in the-"

"Wait," Sarah cut off. "Who beat her? Another terminator? " She shook her head. "Where the Hell are you, John?" She was becoming frantic too and started ripping out her rifle guns from the wood chest at the foot of her bed.

"No it wasn't another terminater… at least I don't think so," John explained. "We're coming home."

Sarah suddenly went still and straightened up. "Cameron is with you?"

"Yes." John made a right onto the next road. He hit the gas and zipped down it. "She's really badly hurt." He glanced at her once. "I think she's offline… or something." He couldn't understand it. "I don't know what's going on."

Sarah was breathing hard despite she was trying to stay calm. "Okay was she trying to hurt you?"

"No," John replied. "We weren't anywhere near each other. I was in class and so was she." He didn't know what'd happened between then and when he found Cameron. "But she went to the bathroom and that's where I found her… all beaten."

Sarah was just as confused now and touched her furrowed brow. "Alright." She yanked out a shot gun and started for the downstairs. "Get home, and we'll figure this out. Call me if anything happens, at all." She said goodbye to her son just as Derek wondered out of his bedroom from hearing the tail end of the conversation.

John threw his phone at the dash and glanced at his protector, who hadn't awaken or anything. He racked his mind about what could have happened to the terminator, but nothing made sense. He made it through a few more intersections then finally turned on the road to his home. He sped up because he wasn't concerned about any cops.

Once in the driveway, John wasn't surprised to see his mother with a shotgun waiting outside. He also spotted Derek right on her heels. He parked the car, jerked the keys out, and was immediately under physical inspection by his mother.

"I'm fine, Mom," John snapped. "It's Cameron who's hurt." He stepped out of her administrations and hurried to the passenger door. He sensed both his mom and uncle right behind him. He jerked the door open and revealed the bloody terminator to them.

Sarah moved her son out of the way and visually inspected the offline terminator. "Has she come back online?"

"No." John was rubbing his buzzed hair. "She's still breathing though."

"She's a machine, John," the Resistance soldier reminded.

"I know," John barked at him. He sighed then pointed at the terminator. "She doesn't normally breathe when she's offline though." He dropped his arm to his side.

"He's right," Sarah murmured. She was growing more concerned by the second. She handed her shotgun to John then stepped up on the Jeep's rail. She got a better look at the terminator then touched the swollen spots, which elicited moans from the terminator. This worried Sarah further. She'd seen the terminator damaged before, but this was far different.

Cameron was definitely beaten in a painful manner.

Sarah quickly felt that worry dig deeper into her gut. From Cameron's battered form, she started feeling some upset building in her at seeing Cameron this way. She didn't understand why she felt this way when she'd seen the terminator damaged in the past. But she set it aside and instead followed her instincts in this case. She began sliding her arms under the terminator.

"Mom," John tempted, but he backed up when his mother hoisted Cameron up from the seat.

Derek was dumbfounded when Sarah Connor lifted the terminator out of the SUV. He could only step out of the way when Sarah started moving to the house.

Sarah gently adjusted the weight in her arms until Cameron's head was on her shoulder. She didn't think about how she could lift the terminator. She also didn't let herself consider where all the blood had come from within Cameron because the terminator never demonstrated much bleeding after fights. Instead, Sarah carried the broken terminator to the house and through the door after John opened it for her. She hurried to the large dining room table that had nothing much on it. She set Cameron down on a clear spot then began checking over the girl terminator.

John shuffled on his feet and looked over his mother's shoulder.

Derek stood off to the side, faintly irritated, and his arms folded tightly.

Between probing and visual inspections, Sarah felt her stomach dropping from worry. Something was extremely wrong here, and Sarah didn't like the burning knot in her stomach. She shook her head several times, brushed her wild hair from her face, and snapped, "Somebody call Charley."

"Sarah, she's a goddamn machine," Derek argued. He stepped up but stopped when green eyes flashed at him. "She needs a tune up, not a doctor."

"Call Charley," Sarah repeated but her voice filled with warning. "Now." She had a bad inkling and had to follow her gut feeling about this one.

Derek decided an argument wasn't worth it despite how silly it was that Charley Dixon could do anything. He fished out his cell phone and stepped away while he called Charley.

"John, get me a damp towel and a first aid kit," Sarah ordered. She saw her son scurry off to go upstairs where the supplies were in the bathroom. She returned to her task and started removing Cameron's zip up hoodie jacket. She started inspecting the terminator's damage better.

Derek closed his phone after talking to Charley. He came back over and frowned at Sarah's administrations over the machine. "He's on his way."

Sarah heard him but didn't acknowledge him. She kept touching Cameron's body and took inventory of the damage.

Derek took one step closer and remarked, "She's a machine, Sarah." His grip on the cell phone tightened a bit more. "She'll come back online soon enough."

Sarah lost her patience with the Resistance soldier. She straightened up and sharply turned on him. "Then explain to me how the Hell I was able to lift her and carry her in here?" Her fiery green eyes bore into him.

Derek heard John coming back down the steps because the dining room had gone silent.

Sarah huffed and muttered, "That's what I thought." She turned back to the fallen terminator. "Either help me or shut up and get out, Derek." She sensed John's return, and he set the items down on the table nearby.

"Is Charley coming?" John asked in hopes it'd cut away the tension.

Derek glanced at Sarah, who wouldn't answer the question. "Yeah… he's on his way." He then left the dining room and went upstairs. He didn't want to have anything to do with the metal.

John had heard everything and decided it was best to leave it alone. He instead helped his mother take care of Cameron as best as possible.

"What you think has happened?" Sarah murmured to her son.

John was racking his mind but had nothing. It just didn't make sense. "I don't know, Mom." He found worried green eyes on him briefly before they both went back to cleaning the wounds on Cameron. "I'm not even sure if Cameron knows what's happened."

Sarah was checking over the terminator's stomach, which was badly bruised. She then started carefully checking on Cameron's upper abdomen after she realized she could have been damaged there too. She stole a fast glance up at the terminator's face, which was mostly peaceful other than the occasional flicker of pain from too hard of a touch. For the first time, Sarah watched life dancing on the terminator's face and the porcelain doll was gone.

Sarah shook away her thoughts and focused on her task to find damage on Cameron's upper abdomen. She went still once she hit what she swore was a damaged rib. She received a whimpering moan from the terminator when she applied too much pressure.

"We need to roll her on her left side, John." Sarah had worry written all over her face. "She has a… broken or cracked rib on this side."

John was befuddled but did as his mother asked. He helped keep Cameron balanced on her side so that Cameron's breathing wasn't obstructed by the rib. "Mom, this is just too freaky." He couldn't wrap his head around it, at all.

Sarah didn't reply because she just wasn't sure herself. She'd have to wait for Charley, which wasn't too long. She was glad to see him come through the door and right to them.

Charley slowed upon seeing the fallen terminator on the dining room table. He held his medical kit and nearly lost it. He went to Sarah first and was told what they knew so far. He immediately took roll as an EMT and began checking over the terminator like she was a normal human.

Sarah and John stepped aside and allowed Charley to work. Only occasionally Sarah helped Charley whenever he asked for assistance. Charley inspected the wounds that Sarah and John had already cleaned. One of them he ended up stitching later. He also confirmed that Cameron had a cracked rib. He checked the various swelling and suggested medicine for it, despite he wasn't sure if it'd work. He inspected for any other broken bones such as arms or fingers but was pleased to see nothing. He just hoped nothing internal was going on.

"John," Sarah started, "can you excuse Charley and I?" She had her arms folded with her loose, black top wrinkled from the afternoon's events.

John nodded then slipped out of the room. He didn't want to go but followed his mother's wishes and went upstairs for now.

Sarah came closer to the EMT, who was her former fiancé. "I want you to run some tests on Cameron too."

"What kind of tests?" Charley prompted.

Sarah bit her lower lip then quietly replied, "Tests that could determine whether she's human or not."

"What?" Charley had a shocked look and stared at Sarah like she was crazy. "Sarah, what is-"

"Just do it," Sarah ordered. She stepped away, towards the kitchen. "I'll make you some coffee too." She quietly left.

Charley turned back to the sleeping terminator and placed his hand on his head. "Alright." He thought about a few tests he could do that were be relevant to what Sarah needed to find out. He dropped his hand, nodded once, and went on his way back to the ambulance. He would need the coffee and later, depending on the results, he would want a beer, several of them.

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer & Notices:** See the Prologue.

**AN:** I'm glad to hear y'all seem to be enjoying the story. A lot of you have picked up on certain things like how jarring the fight in the girls' bathroom was and little idiosyncrasy... goof stuff. So that's good! I got readers paying attention to the details. :) Here we go to the next chapter. Not sure how quickly Chapter 4 will be out, but I will do my best. Enjoy!

Started: August 15, 2010

Series: One Shot, #9

* * *

><p><strong>A Tin Heart <strong>

by Red Hope

**Chapter 3**

The magnitude of sensations coursing through her body was beyond her mind, and they overwhelmed her at first. She'd never experienced such a level of agony. This was new and even scary to her. But after a few careful breaths, she brought on the courage to face the new world in her. After a minute, Cameron dared her luck by opening her eyes slowly. She found herself on her side and in comfortable, warm surroundings despite she hurt so horribly on the inside of her body.

Before she ventured further, Cameron blinked a few times in hopes it'd clear her vision. She'd seen other humans do such a practice that she hoped it'd work for her despite she was a terminator. Indeed it did help greatly, and Cameron's vision lost the blur until finally her softly lit bedroom came into better focus. Several feet away, the outline of somebody sitting slumped in a chair was plainly visible. It took a moment though for Cameron to get her full focus on who it was in the dim room. Much to her surprise it was Sarah Connor, who was slouched and asleep in the chair with her arms loosely folded and gun in her lap.

Cameron inhaled deeply, which cause a sharp shot to strike her lower chest. She released a groan and rolled onto her back. It was a mistake because her breathing became ragged, and a cough escaped her lips.

Sarah Connor instantly sat up from the commotion in the bed. She scooped up her Glock and looked over at the resting girl. She was obviously surprised as much as relieved to see the terminator awake. She jumped to her feet, shoved her gun into the rear of her waistband, and approached the bed.

"Be careful," Sarah softly instructed. "You're pretty banged up." She bent over a little and gingerly touched the girl's shoulder. "Roll back on your side… you'll breathe easier."

Cameron realized her mind was moving much slower than normal. Her thoughts processed at the slowest rate she'd ever experienced. But she followed Sarah's gentle command and slowly made it onto her side again. Her breathing did become easier, and she let out a content breath.

"You need to take it easy," Sarah suggested. She now sat on the edge of the bed after she was sure there was enough room. She noted the girl's twisted expression.

"I do not understand what's happened." The terminator was recalling her memories that almost seemed disorderly in her head. They were cataloged differently than how they usually were, and it took her a moment to understand them.

"I'm not sure we do either," Sarah murmured. She had her legs parted, and she leaned forward until her elbows rested on her knees. "You've been out all afternoon and most of the night." She glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand and noted it was seven minutes after three in the morning.

"I should not have been offline that long." Cameron was obviously concerned and growing more worried. "Why do my organic systems suffer so badly?" She'd never been hindered by her organics until tonight. "I should be up patrolling." She started moving until a sure hand stopped her.

"Take it easy, girlie." Sarah caught how Cameron's eyes cut to her hand that held Cameron still. She sighed quietly and lowered her hand back to her lap.

"Something is wrong," Cameron stated. She peered up at Sarah. "With me." She realized that her observation didn't send Sarah into a defensive manner. Instead Sarah remained rather calm and that clued in Cameron. "You know what's happened."

"I…" Sarah hesitated then breathed deeply once it sunk in what she had to tell the terminator. "I know what's happened to you… but I don't know how or why." For once, she saw defenses drop in rich brown eyes that were wild with life. It made Sarah's heart speed up. "I called Charley." She saw Cameron wanted to protest her decision so she held up her hand for silence. "I called him because you were injured pretty badly."

"I was beat up in the girls' bathroom," Cameron murmured distantly.

Sarah dipped her head in agreement. "John and I cleaned up your wounds. Charley checked them over." She had curious eyes on her again. "Then he ran some tests on you." She faltered with her next words, not really believing it herself.

The terminator didn't like how unsure Sarah looked now.

"Cameron…" Sarah shook her head once then straightened up. Her features were serious despite there was uneasiness in her eyes. "The tests show you're human."

Cameron just stared at the human for a moment before she seriously stated, "Your idea of humor is lacking." She decided it was ridiculous even and started to get up until the pain caught up to her. She groaned and slumped back down with a heavy breath.

Each moment convinced Sarah further that Cameron was no longer made of metal. "It's not a joke, Cameron." She regarded the quiet girl. "You are human."

Cameron was silent and unmoving as Sarah's words sunk in for a second. She then started shaking her head and whispered, "This is impossible." She tried again to get up but the hot flares shot through her body, and she whimpered against the pain. "I'm a terminator." She forced her pained, beaten body to get up and sweat broke out over her skin. She was sitting up slowly.

Sarah jumped from her seat but quickly pushed on the terminator's shoulders. "You're hurt and need your rest."

"I am not damaged," Cameron snapped and weakly struggled against the human.

Sarah feared she'd hurt Cameron further if they kept tussling like this. "Stop… Cameron, please stop." She was relieved when the worn terminator indeed gave up trying to get out of bed.

Cameron rested on her back despite how it hurt her side. "I am badly damaged."

Sarah felt for the terminator, and it was an odd sensation for her. "You're not damaged… you're hurt. You'll heal soon enough." She saw how Cameron closed her eyes and was breathing hard. "Just relax."

Cameron shook her head once then opened her eyes. She felt how overheated her organic systems were, and she struggled with the bedsheets.

Sarah understood and hastily moved the heavy comforter back so that cool air calmed the terminator. "We're not sure how this happened, but somehow it did."

"It does not make sense," Cameron argued. She started feeling weary. "It is impossible to change a machine into human… to change metal into organics."

Sarah let out a low breath because she couldn't agree more. "It is a little… strange but…" She found worried features on her. "We'll figure it out," she resigned. She saw Cameron was about to say more so she ordered, "But not right now. It can wait 'til the morning." She knelt down next to the bed. "Go back to sleep."

The terminator did feel a strange pull against her body that made her want to drift off. "But I must patrol the house."

"Everything is fine," Sarah argued. "John is safe." She'd already done several rounds tonight. It was a duty she used to perform for many years, until Cameron took it over.

Cameron turned on her side after she recalled it felt better like that earlier.

Sarah crossed her arms as brown eyes closed in the low light coming from the nightstand. She went over to the stand and switched off the light now that she'd seen Cameron awake tonight. She was relieved even though worries were high in her. Something was indeed very weird going on, and nobody knew what could change a machine into human. It was almost like Pinocchio turning into a real boy. All she needed to do now was find out who was the Blue Fairy that did this to Cameron.

Sarah shook off her thoughts and retrieved her Glock. She went to the empty, cool chair she'd been sitting in earlier. She sat in it once she decided she'd keep an eye on Cameron for the rest of the night. There were just too many uncertainties, and she didn't want to miss anything. It was a struggle to keep her wandering thoughts at bay, but after an hour she was able to doze off for a bit.

Just a little after seven thirty, Cameron stirred and found that some of her pain had receded from her organic systems. She realized coming back online was far harder than all the previous times. Gradually her memories came back to her, and she sat up quickly. It caused a hot white pain through her sides, and a low cry escaped her lips. How in the world did humans put up with this nonsense, Cameron thought, as she tried regaining control.

Sarah Connor was nowhere in the bedroom, but she entered only a few seconds later upon hearing the low noises. She took in the terminator's hurting features and quickly went to her. "Lay back down, carefully." She helped the terminator fall back into the warm bed.

"I have been lying… too long," Cameron gasped between her heavy breaths.

Sarah could sympathize, completely. She sighed once the terminator was settled again. "Well it's just one of the joys of being human." She noted the terminator going still.

Cameron shut her eyes after a beat. "I thought it was a joke." Indeed it was still true that she was human.

"Afraid not, girlie." Sarah now sat on the edge of the bed. She reached for the terminator's cheek and inspected the brown eyes that now danced wildly unlike before. "Somehow you've become one of us." She easily read the worry and fear forming on Cameron's face. She pulled her hand away.

"I do not wish to lie here anymore," the terminator tried again. She wasn't pleased by the human's amused features. "I also have a painful weight in my lower abdomen." She placed her left hand over the spot.

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows and glanced once in that spot until it struck her. "Ah… yes." She nodded. "Another joy." She flashed a brief grin. "I think that problem can easily be solved by a trip to the bathroom." She now got up.

Cameron caught up with what Sarah was telling her, and she conceded that she indeed had to go to the bathroom. She started to get up and thanks to Sarah's help. She couldn't imagine how Sarah managed to do this alone when she felt this way.

"Can you stand?" Sarah stepped aside and waited for Cameron's attempt.

The terminator slowly stood up and was pleased she could do it. She tempted a small step, but she lost her strength rather fast and started tumbling until strong arms had her.

"We'll work on the walking," Sarah gently teased. She was slightly knelt and worked her arms under the terminator. She hefted Cameron up and cradled her against her chest as she stood up.

Cameron was unmoving except for her expression shifting into bewilderment. As Sarah stood there holding her, she could do nothing but accept that everything had changed for her.

Sarah carefully adjusted the terminator then started on the quiet walk through the open door and into the hallway. From the corner of her eye, she caught the terminator's starry eyed stare, and Sarah barely held back her smirk. Once by the jarred bathroom door, Sarah softly kicked it open, elbowed the light switch, and took Cameron to the toilet.

The terminator found herself standing beside the toilet. She could only stare at the human, who had lifted and carried her here.

Sarah scratched her nose then nodded at the sink. "You may feel better from washing your face and brushing your teeth too." She didn't offer anything else and left the terminator to her privacy. She just hoped Cameron could manage the trip to the sink.

Much like Cameron had done only days ago, Sarah waited near the closed bathroom and listened to the low noises. But as she waited, Sarah recalled Cameron's awed features because she'd carried Cameron. Now that smug look surfaced on her face, and she couldn't help a low chuckle. She wiped away her grin when the bathroom door opened and there stood a worn terminator in the doorway.

Cameron leaned against the doorframe and tiredly studied the human. She breathed hard and gasped, "Sarah…" Suddenly white spots started around her vision then it darkened quickly.

Sarah raced across the short distance and grabbed the falling terminator. She let out a breath once she had Cameron securely in her arms. She saw Cameron was unconscious, and a dull ache rose in Sarah's chest. "You're not a Tin Miss anymore, girlie." She shook her head then lifted the terminator up and took her back to the bedroom. She put the terminator back in bed and knew later Cameron would wake up hungry most likely.

It wasn't until ten o'clock that morning when Cameron was stirred awake by pleasant, familiar scents drifting into her bedroom. She woke up to find herself alone, but she was fueled by her memories about what'd happened only yesterday at school. She thought perhaps she'd just been developing a human's imagination so she attempted to get up from bed like normal.

Cameron hissed and gritted her teeth against the striking pain from all sides of her torso. But she somehow managed sitting up on her own, and she glared darkly at her lower body.

"How is this possible?" she muttered under her breath. Cameron was confused and lost by her metal parts changed into organic ones. However, her heavy thoughts were cut off by her stomach's low but deep rumble.

Cameron cautiously climbed to her feet once she accepted that her body was still damaged. She was amazed by the amount of effort it took to stand up. She only made it a few steps before she had to stop near the nightstand and hold onto the edge for support. She bowed her head and inhaled deeply but sharply looked up when the door opened up.

"Hey… good morning." John was obviously hesitant and nervous once he took in his protector's pained stance. He never imagined such a posture from the usually cold terminator. "How are you feeling?" He wasn't sure where else to start. He'd been sent up by his mother to check on the terminator.

Cameron gave an annoyed look and honestly replied, "Like crap." She'd heard John say that a few times and never understood it until today.

John rocked on his boots then shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yeah… you kinda look it too." He cringed though at his mistake. "Sorry." He shifted forward, slowly. "Mom is making pancakes. You should try to eat."

Cameron didn't argue and just faintly nodded. She started moving but found it hard.

"Here… let me help." John hooked his arm around his protector's waist then gently guided her out of the room and downstairs.

Sarah was busy finishing pancakes for Derek. She walked his plate over to him just as her son escorted the terminator into the kitchen. "Good morning," she greeted Cameron.

Cameron just gave Sarah a brief glance then took her usual seat.

"You want somethin' to drink?" John asked the terminator.

Cameron considered it and nodded. "Orange juice."

John felt for the terminator, and he squeezed her shoulder briefly before he went to the fridge.

"That's alright," Derek cut in, "I don't need anything to drink."

John was getting the orange juice but shut the door a little loud. He shot a dark look at his uncle, said nothing, and pulled out three glasses from the cabinet.

Derek had finished smothering his pancakes with syrup. He always enjoyed a good meal after his previous life in 2023. He chomped down heavily on his first mouthful but eyed the girl across the table. He cut up another piece but mentioned, "Human huh?"

Cameron was resting back in the chair and met the Resistance fighter's amused expression. She wasn't sure what to say back. Her mind was still working slower than normal.

Derek shoved the pancake piece into his mouth. He didn't take his stare off the terminator.

John set a glass down in front of his uncle and protector. He then flopped into his chair. "You'll probably be well enough to go back to school on Monday." Today was Friday, and his mother already called the school to let them know Cameron was home sick today.

"I still need my assignments," Cameron mentioned.

"I'll get them." John sipped on his drink. He then smiled when his mother gave him a plate of three pancakes. "Thanks."

Sarah said nothing. She glanced quickly at the terminator, who sat slightly hunched unlike her normal stiff posture. She felt a ping start in her stomach and spread through her body. She set it aside and went back to the stove. She started making something for Cameron now.

"So, how you think it happened?" Derek prompted after a spell of silence. His curious features settled on the terminator.

Cameron studied Derek's unshaven features that gave him a five o'clock shadow. She never much liked him and still didn't now that she was human. "I don't know."

"Did something weird happen on the last mission?" John asked.

Very slowly Cameron started shaking her head after she thought about the warehouse. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Sarah said you were acting weird," Derek brought up. He touched his half empty glass. "You went on a killing spree."

Sarah was idly listening to the conversation. But she faltered at Derek's words. She grabbed two eggs she'd set out earlier and cracked them in one pan. "Cameron was pissed off." She half turned and focused her annoyance on Derek.

"A pissed off machine is a comforting thought," Derek shot back at Sarah.

Sarah pointed at Derek and informed, "It's when all this shit started, Derek." She lowered her hand and briefly looked at Cameron before she returned her anger on Derek. "From there on Cameron started changing."

"So something happened in that warehouse," John summarized. "But neither of you know what?"

"No," Sarah softly replied. She returned to the eggs.

Derek cut his eyes to Cameron, but he didn't see anything revealing on the terminator's face. He had to admit, despite she was supposedly human, she still hid her emotions well. "It could be your programming."

"It's not," Cameron fought. She then sharply added, "I don't have any programming… now."

"So you say," Derek muttered before he drank his juice.

"How you explain the test results?" John fought with his uncle. "They show Cameron is human." He then held out his freehand at his protector. "How you explain why her bruises and cuts aren't nearly gone? They're usually healed by now."

Derek just shook his head. "Once metal… always metal."

Sarah returned to the table with a full, steaming plate but held it up and looked at Derek. "Get off it, Derek." She put the plate in front of Cameron then went for her coffee mug still on the counter.

Derek finished off his orange juice then grabbed his dirty dishes. He stood up and stated, "She might be human, but she's still programmed like a terminator." He brushed past Sarah and tossed his dirty dishes in the sink. He hurried out of the kitchen without another word.

John shook his head once and glanced at his mother, who took Derek's seat.

"He'll get over it," Sarah told her son.

"Right." John didn't say anything else and finished off his meal. He noted Cameron's pancakes, eggs, and toast, which made him goggle. "Mom, you never make me that."

Sarah glanced at the terminator's food then shrugged and turned her attention to her son. "Cameron needs the energy."

"Damn." John leaned towards Cameron, who was slowly eating her breakfast. "Those eggs really look good." He reached over with his fork until his mother hooked his wrist. He silently cursed and instead ate the last morsel of his pancakes.

"You have twenty minutes to get to school," Sarah prompted. "You need a ride?" She knew Cameron couldn't drive him.

"I'll be fine." John was looking forward to the ride alone. He sucked down the last of his OJ then rushed to get moving. He kissed his mother on the cheek and bolted upstairs for his schoolbag.

Sarah sipped on her coffee but listened to John's heavy movements through the house. She heard him rushing to the door and hollered, "Don't forget to get Cameron's assignments."

"I got it, Mom," John called back. He tossed open the door. "See ya."

"Bye," Sarah returned. She sighed and leaned back in her chair once the front door shut. She shook her head and now focused on the injured terminator. "How you feeling? Any better?"

"Better," Cameron muttered. She was eating slowly.

Sarah kept her hands around the warm mug. She tilted her head and asked, "Do you think those men from the warehouse were from the future?"

The terminator peered up from her plate, which only had a pancake left. "I'm not sure."

Sarah drummed her fingers once against the mug. "I think they were." She'd thought long and hard about it once her mind cleared of the fog yesterday. She didn't believe anymore that they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. But instead they were in the right place at the right time and wanted Cameron.

"Why?" Cameron picked up a bottle of syrup.

Sarah bit her bottom lip and watched Cameron put the syrup on the pancake. She considered whether or not the terminator had a sweet tooth by how much syrup went on the pancake. She shook away that thought when honey-tea eyes were locked on her. In that moment, Sarah saw life dancing in the terminator's eyes – it was human life.

"They knew, Cameron…" Sarah set her mug down on the table. "They knew how to shut you down." She and Cameron stared at each other for a few seconds. "He had a damn electrified bar to use on you." She paused then argued, "Do you really think that was just good luck?"

Cameron let out a low sigh and looked down at the untouched, glistening pancake. "No." She picked up her fork. "But that doesn't have anything to do with me turning human."

Sarah bowed her head as the memories from that night drifted back. She could hear her own screams for Cameron. Then she saw a red flash in her mind. She swallowed hard and looked up at the terminator. She remembered while she sat watch over Cameron late into the night.

Cameron paused from eating her next piece of pancake and gauged the human's expression. She actually sensed something out of place – a new sensation to her. "What?" She lowered her fork to the plate once she realized Sarah had an open, worried look.

Sarah swallowed then leaned forward against the table. She kept her voice low like she was planning a conspiracy. "One of them had a needle."

The terminator was suddenly flooded by her memories too.

"It had something red in it… bright red," Sarah whispered. She studied the terminator's distant expression. "It's the only thing that could have changed you."

"I… remember," Cameron whispered. She focused back on Sarah. "He inserted it in my neck."

Sarah nodded. "What was it?"

Cameron slowly shook her head. "I don't know." She slumped back in the chair. "It's the only plausible explanation."

Sarah started sipping on her coffee as her thoughts grew heavier. She brought the mug to her lips for another sip but muttered, "We have to go back."

"It's restricted now," Cameron reminded. "It's a crime scene."

Sarah placed her mug on the table. "I know," she murmured. "But it's the only thing we have to go on."

"There will not be anything there." Cameron wasn't sure why the human wished to return to the warehouse. "The forensics team will have swept over everything there."

"It's the best place to start," Sarah debated. "We'll get John to find out who's in charge of the investigation." She rolled her mug. "Find out where the evidence went and get that needle."

"Even if we obtain it," Cameron fought, "we can't test it to determine what is in it." Now a sinking feeling started in her stomach and brought her mood down. She couldn't stop it either. "It is impossible to reverse what's happened to me."

Sarah opened and closed her mouth a few times. "We just can't give up." She developed a dark expression. "We have to at least figure out who those men were and why they were there."

"They're all dead," Cameron reminded, starkly.

Sarah was jarred and somewhat defeated, for now. She slumped back in her seat.

Cameron sensed that conversation was over so she stated, "Thank you for breakfast." She glanced at the last remains of the pancake. "It was good."

Sarah nodded but stood up and collected the dishes. She put them in the sink and decided they could wait. "How about some prime time with the television? I think we both could use it." She received the terminator's agreement so she helped Cameron make it to the living room. She put Cameron down in the large sofa and took a seat at the other end. "Charley will be stopping by this afternoon to check on you."

Now Cameron knew who'd taken care of her medical needs. She only nodded then looked at the television when Sarah turned it on.

Sarah drew her legs up onto the couch and placed her refilled mug in her lap. She'd settled on the HBO station after finding nothing much else. But her thoughts were on Cameron and her strange transformation. She peered down at her mug's contents and began realizing that everything may have changed, for all of them.

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer & Notices:** See the Prologue.

Started: August 15, 2010

Series: One Shot, #9

* * *

><p><strong>A Tin Heart <strong>

by Red Hope

**Chapter 4**

"Just… take it a step at a time," Sarah said a little too sharply. She inwardly sighed at her own attitude and took a deep breath. She knew the terminator was trying to be a terminator. "Come on." She adjusted her arm around the terminator's waist and continued helping her up the steps to the second floor of the house.

Cameron gripped the banister harder and continued gritting her teeth against the pain. She didn't want to show the human how much it hurt to go up the steps. But she suspected Sarah knew it was hard on her. She didn't expect it to be worse going upstairs than down.

"There you go," Sarah soothed. She heard Cameron's heavy breathing, but they made it up the last few steps fine. She let the terminator take a break before they continued to the bedroom. "You think you can shower by yourself?"

"Yes."

Sarah was unsure about the simple answer. She decided she'd have to stay nearby in case Cameron had a problem in the bathroom. "After this, you'll need to rest." She opened the bedroom door and released the terminator. She wanted to see how Cameron could do walking on her own a little.

Cameron shook her head and brushed a few loose strands behind her right ear. "It was just a fight at school."

"That got you a couple of cracked ribs," Sarah reminded. She folded her arms and leaned against the doorframe. "You don't need to push it."

"She should have the cracked ribs," Cameron muttered on her way to the dresser. If she'd still been a machine, she'd easily dispersed of that girl, Kelly, and her friend. She couldn't fathom how asking a question caused her to get beat up. Welcome to the human world, she bitterly concluded.

Sarah barely made out the comment, but she said nothing back. "Listen, after you get your shower I think I'm going to check out the warehouse."

Cameron was pulling out clothes from the dresser, which felt like a great task. She finally had her jeans, top, and other items all in her arms. She turned and showed her slight frown.

"It is not smart to go in the daytime," the terminator fought. She slowly made her way to Sarah.

The human pushed off the doorframe and dropped her arms. "I don't plan to go in there… not right now. I just want to do some recon work."

"I'll go with you," Cameron stated. She stood in front of the older woman.

Sarah gave a doubtful smile and replied, "I don't think so." She walked away and into the hall. She knew Cameron was on her heels.

"You shouldn't go alone," the terminator argued.

Sarah folded her arms and faced the young girl. "I'm use to doing everything alone, Cameron."

Cameron stood there with a searching look then slowly she went determined like her usual self. "I'm going with you." She continued towards the bathroom as if fueled by new energy from their argument. "If you get caught, you'll need help."

Sarah stood at the banister next to the steps. "And what in the Hell are you going to do?" She found the terminator's glower on her. "You can barely walk, you can't drive, and you don't know how to fight."

Cameron stood next to the dark bathroom, but she turned partially back towards Sarah. "But I can still shoot a gun." She left it at that and went into the bathroom. She slammed the door despite it took too much effort.

"Stubborn," Sarah hotly whispered. She pushed off the banister and marched down to her bedroom. She decided to get dressed and prepared to go down to the warehouse. She debated whether to leave now while Cameron was in the bathroom, but at hearing the shower running distantly, she knew she couldn't leave Cameron alone. At least not alone with Derek's hatred only a few rooms away. Sarah just didn't trust Derek.

Cameron came out shortly in clean clothes and damp hair. She felt somewhat revived by the shower, yet she suspected it'd be short lived. She dumped her dirty clothes in the closet then retrieved her beloved Glock from the nightstand's drawer. She also picked up an extra magazine for it and went down to Sarah's bedroom.

Sarah came charging out of her bedroom and almost slammed into the girl. She scowled Cameron with a look.

"I'm ready," Cameron stated. "Let's go." She turned on her heels and tried being the terminator she use to be. She went to the steps only to hesitate upon seeing the challenge of getting down with her injured body. But before she lost her bravado, there was a sure arm hooked around her torso.

"Come on, girlie," Sarah softly ordered. She assisted the terminator down the steps. Once at the bottom of the steps, she fished out the truck keys and dangled them at Cameron. "I'm gonna get a coffee to go. Can you at least get the truck warmed up?" She had a devilish grin.

Cameron slotted her eyes, snatched the keys from the human, and walked away in silence.

Sarah smirked at the girl's stiff back. Yet she sighed once the terminator went out the front door. She wasn't really feeling that perky as she played it off to Cameron. She was worried – very worried and wanted to find answers right away.

After getting a to-go cup filled and a lid on, Sarah hurried from the kitchen but went upstairs and informed Derek of her plans. She didn't wait for any response from him despite he'd opened his mouth. She dart off and went out to the running truck where Cameron waited for her.

Sarah carefully dropped her coffee cup into the nearby cupholder, buckled up, and floored the truck into reverse. She switched it into forward once she was pointed down the short drive. "I don't suppose you remember how to get there?"

"A little," the terminator replied.

Sarah shrugged it off and decided, "Well hopefully between your 'little' and my 'somewhat', we'll find our way." She drummed her fingers once on the steering wheel.

Cameron looked out the side window and watched the passing cars or the people on the sidewalk. She started realizing she was just like everybody else on planet, a human. She licked her dry lips and shook off the odd thought.

Sarah caught the girl's motions and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Cameron muttered. She placed her right arm on the door's rest.

Sarah didn't believe it for a second. She had her suspicions on what was running through the terminator's mind. "So how's it feel?" She slowed down behind another car.

Cameron continued staring out the window and never laid eyes on Sarah. "How's what feel?" She was playing dumb.

Sarah hit the right blink for the turn lane at the upcoming light. She glanced once at the terminator's stoic profile, but Sarah could read through it now. "Feeling sensitive about it, huh?"

Cameron now looked out the front window but still didn't make eye contact with Sarah.

Sarah took in the long silence and could only imagine what was brewing inside of the girl, who once was a machine. She let out a sigh after she realized she was giving Cameron a hard time at the wrong time. "It must be overwhelming," she whispered. She still didn't receive a response so she added, "I'm still trying to grasp that you're… human."

Cameron curled her hand tightly around the armrest's handle. "I'm still a terminator."

"Maybe you still think like a terminator," Sarah granted. "But everything else about you is human."

Cameron increased her grip on the handle to the point her knuckles were white. She didn't realize it at first until she looked down at her right hand, which had a cut wound. She loosened her hold after she realized that her strength did nothing, absolutely nothing to the handle. She opened her hand and pulled it away from the rest. She flexed her hand a few times and oddly stared at her human hand.

"The Tin Man never turned back into a human," Cameron whispered.

Sarah silently repeated the terminator's words. She glanced at the terminator's profile then focused on her driving again. "The Tin Man was also human before he was the Tin Man."

"Just like Allison," the terminator murmured. "Each of Allison's limbs were hacked off one by one… until finally she was replaced by a terminator."

Sarah swallowed hard against her bubbling emotions. She'd learned who Allison Young was from John and Cameron. It'd only been recently that John found Cameron after Cameron had accidently gone into full infiltration mode as Allison Young.

Cameron then shook her head and looked at Sarah. "But the Tin Man never became Nick Chopper again." She clutched her seatbelt with her hand. "So why am I Allison Young again?"

Sarah faltered but sadly whispered, "I don't know why." She increased her grip on the steering wheel. "But we're going to find out why… and how."

"It won't matter," the terminator reminded. "I am human, now."

Sarah wasn't sure how to feel about it either. She flexed her hands on the wheel once and tried calming her emotions after the unnerving conversation. She could never understand how Cameron could shake the ground under her so easily. But she hadn't gotten use to it.

There wasn't much else Sarah could offer to help the terminator or explain any of it away. It was still too soon to discern what'd happened or how it could remotely be possible. She instead prayed that there was some explanation to an impossible feat. The only reason she believed Cameron was human had less to do with the test results and more with Cameron's body. She could see all the human motions and normal reactions that anybody would have in day to day activities. Then there were Cameron's eyes, which were so beautiful now. Sarah was drawn to the terminator's eyes that'd gone from a dead brown to a rich caramel.

"I think we are almost there," Cameron softly spoke.

Sarah withdrew from her thoughts and checked, "The next right, right?" She glanced at her rearview mirror but nobody was behind them.

"Correct," the terminator properly replied. "We should be cautious."

Sarah turned onto Industrial Ave and slowed down as they went past various gates, but she wanted to go to the one down at the end of the avenue. "I think I'll park along here." She looked for an opening among the parked cars, and she maneuvered into a spot.

Cameron admired the human's fast ability to parallel park because most humans seemed to have a mental block for parallel parking. She reached down to her buckle but a sure hand stopped her. She peered up at Sarah.

"Just wait in the truck for me."

"But I can-"

"What?" Sarah argued. She pulled her hand away. "You can gimp down to the gate and draw attention to us?"

Cameron involuntarily frowned at the smart remark.

Sarah found it rather cute, and it made her grin. She suddenly felt caught too and became more serious before a flush got the best of her. "Just stay in here… keep the truck running and your cell out." She unhooked herself and opened the driver's door. "I probably can't even get that close." She started out of the truck and promised, "I won't be long."

Cameron released her seatbelt anyway, just in case. She sighed and watched the stubborn human stroll down the sidewalk down to the gate for the company they'd struck about a week ago. As she sat there, she started wondering if maybe Sarah was right about that night. Maybe the entire thing had been a setup, for her. But she doubted Sarah would get many answers this way.

Sarah fingered her Glock behind her black leather jacket. She took a steady breath and jammed her fists into her jacket's pockets. She slowed down once she came upon the locked gates to the industrial company's warehouse. She slightly raised an eyebrow at the brand-new gates that Cameron had most likely creamed through that night.

"Woo, miss," a guard ordered. "Can I help you?"

This was new, Sarah decided. "Well hello there." She offered him a dazzling smile then pretended to start chewing gum. "How are ya?" She snapped her invisible gum at him.

The guard lightened up and smiled back. "I'm sorry but nobody is allowed on the premises… with what happened and everything."

"Yeah… I heard what happened." Sarah nodded a few times and looked through the gate down to the warehouse. "Some guys got shot up huh?" She was bobbing her head and snapping her imaginary gum.

"Quite a few," the guard softly replied.

Sarah inwardly grinned once she snared him. She focused back on him. "Cops find the killers?"

"They think it was one guy that did 'em all," the guard replied.

Sarah gave a fake laugh and snapped her gum louder. "That's bullshit." She reached up and scratched her nose. "There's no way one guy could do all that." She turned on her heels. "I read there were fifteen guys shot."

The guard huffed and folded his arms, which caused his port security decal on his jacket to become more visible. "Those damn tabloids blow everything up. It was ten guys or so." He then glanced down at the warehouse. "But there was this one guy shot in the lot…" He edged closer to the gate and recalled the exact spot. "He looked like he was trying to escape from whoever was after him before he got shot point blank." He looked over at the woman. "At least that's what I think."

Sarah had forgotten her gum and was staring at the lot. The night's events filtered back to her. And she imagined that the guard was exactly right. She snapped out of her revere and was chewing again. She focused on the guard again.

"Yeah my husband works for Pacific Metals." Sarah sighed and shook her head. "What uh mess." She then leaned closer to him. "Are the cops still checkin' over the crime scene?"

"Their forensics team has come and gone," the guard informed. He released his arms. "Now PMC is just cleanin' up the mess before they let anymore loads come and go in there."

Sarah nodded a few times and continued chewing her gum. She pretended to consider something then mentioned, "I ain't ever seen a guard on duty the few times my husband brought me 'ere."

"New policy," the guard informed. "I just hope they build a gatehouse for the future."

Sarah grinned at him. "Good idea." She then nodded towards the warehouse. "Did they steal any of the metals?"

"I don't think so." The guard glanced once at the warehouse then back at the woman. "The police aren't really sure what it was about."

Sarah shook her head a few times and snapped her gum. "Weird." She took a deep breath. "Well thanks for the chat." She concluded there wasn't anything useful left at the warehouse most likely. A smile crept back on her ruby lips. "Have a good afternoon, young man." She winked once at him.

"You too, miss." The guard curiously watched the woman stroll back down the sidewalk. He heard her gum snapping a few more times before she was too far.

Sarah hurried her pace once she was far enough. She was thinking hard about what she'd learned from the guard. She especially couldn't shake his mention of the guy victim shot point blank. She knew it was her kidnapper that Cameron had terminated without remorse. But now wasn't the time to bring it up with Cameron.

Back in the truck, Cameron felt relief fill her upon seeing Sarah Connor coming back to the truck. The few minutes alone had been straining for Cameron. Normally it was nice to be alone, but she discovered how antsy she was now that she was human. Her mind was slower yet never ceasing either. It was a wonder how humans managed to deal with it constantly.

Sarah hopped into the truck, buckled up, and started pulling out onto the street. "You're right," she softly informed after getting back on the road. "The scene is done processing." She glanced at the quiet terminator. "We'll just have to go into the belly of the beast."

Cameron was putting her Glock away after resetting the safety. "Belly of the beast?" Her confusion was evident in her voice.

"To the police station," Sarah clarified. She caught Cameron's nod from the corner of her eye.

The terminator sighed after getting her gun tucked into her waist band. "John can find out what precinct has the case."

"I hope so," Sarah whispered. She looked at the quiet terminator, who was covering her stomach. She barely held back her grin once it clicked in what the problem was. "I'm hungry," she declared. She mentally went down her list of places to eat. "Are you hungry?"

Cameron moved her hand away as if caught by the human. "I think so."

Sarah nodded and decided on a simple diner that was halfway between here and home. She could do with a cheeseburger or cheesesteak that would clog her arteries later in life. Rarely did she have the chance to indulge. "I know the perfect spot," she murmured.

**To be continued.**


End file.
